


Want

by br0jangles



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, aka he could be trans or cis if you want, ambiguously trans dave strider, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: He didn’t suspect a thing. He didn’t know that you got off on being that close to him. He didn’t know that you’d touch yourself after he fell asleep. Or… that you’d touch him. That only happened a few times, though. It made your heart race too quickly, scared you too much to think that he could wake up at any second, to find you with your hand between his legs.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677154
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Suz and Emi for the request <33

You’re in his bed again.

When you were younger, he’d only ever let you in with him after you’d had a nightmare, and even then, it took you your actual tears to suade him to let you. But these days, it’s not so hard to convince him.

One night, when the heater in your room was broken and the temperature had dropped, you could only take it for so long before you’d stormed out into the living room and gave him a piece of your fucking mind. It wasn’t his fault, but you were cold and cranky and you had to blame someone. He’d rolled his eyes at you, opened up his blanket, and it was you who had to be suaded to join him. He was warm, and it was probably the best sleep you’d ever had.

That was how it started. It was innocent enough, at the time. But that was before The Incident.

You’re not sure how you’d managed to avoid seeing him with his hand around his cock in your many years of life, considering his bedroom _is_ the living room, but there’s a first time for everything, isn’t there.

You had been on your way to the bathroom, barely cracked your door open, when you heard his breath stutter. Your hand froze on the door handle, listening, until there wasn’t a fucking doubt in your mind what was happening on the other side of yout door.

You’d opened it slowly, silently, just enough to peek. And there he was… Legs spread, head back, one arm draped over the back of the couch, and a fist furiously pumping his dick. You were hot between the legs the second you heard him, but seeing him actually fucking his own hand like that sent a rush of arousal through you so strong your knees nearly buckled.

Your face burned bright as you stood there and watched him, your whole body throbbing with a need you’d never felt before. You’d been horny before, absolutely. And you’d always thought your Bro was kind of hot. But this was different. You’d never felt such a strong desire for someone and actually felt the need to act on it.

His head moved then, and it terrified you enough to slam your door shut again, which was fucking stupid, because even if he didn’t see you, he sure as fuck heard the door slam. You’d never jacked yourself off as quickly as you did in the next several minutes. You came, thinking about how his cock would feel in your hands. What his voice would sound like, saying your name in between those sharp breaths he was taking. What his hands would feel like touching your body.

Anyway, after that, you’d found any excuse you could to sneak into bed with him. At least once a week, you’d crawl under his blanket with him, and eventually you stopped needing excuses. He just let you. 

He didn’t suspect a thing. He didn’t know that you got off on being that close to him. He didn’t know that you’d touch yourself after he fell asleep. Or… that you’d touch him. That only happened a few times, though. It made your heart race too quickly, scared you too much to think that he could wake up at any second, to find you with your hand between his legs.

After a few weeks of this, he’d started to hold you. You’re not sure if he did it on purpose, or if he was just so used to sleeping next to you at that point that he was comfortable enough to do it, but either way, you were fucking doomed.

And this is where we come full circle to say:

You’re in his bed again.

He’s got his arms wrapped around you, and you’re smushed against his chest. Even if you’re used to this kind of treatment by now, it still flusters you. Makes you hot and embarrassed and unable to sleep. He’s somehow managed to get your ass directly settled into the curve of his hips, and-...

And he’s hard.

That’s… never happened before.

You’re too stunned to react at first, going dead still in his arms. It can’t be real, can it? That’s not actually his actual erection stabbing you in your actual ass, is it?

An experimental wiggle of your hips tells you that holy fucking shit, yes, that’s exactly what it is. Panic makes you squirm to try and get away, but all it rewards you is his arms pinning yours tighter to your body. And, to your growing humiliation, his bulge settling directly between your cheeks. 

It’s your own fault for not wearing more than shorts to bed, and you’re not sure if it’s a decision that you now regret or celebrate. It’s like something directly out of one of your many fantasies, and your excitement is starting to outweigh your horror. You’ve squirmed enough that if he were going to wake up, he would have by now. Right? You’re safe.

You can… you can totally have this, and he’ll never know about it.

You wish you could touch yourself, but he’s got a pretty firm hold of you, and you won’t be going anywhere any time soon. It actually kind of adds to the hotness factor, who are you trying to kid. You love that he’s bigger and stronger than you. You love that he can hold you down, even in his sleep. You let yourself believe that you’re his, even if he doesn’t know it.

You rock your hips back into him, and the line of his cock pushes between your cheeks in the most delicious way. The fact that you’ve both still got your clothes on isn’t even that much of a hinderance, because the fact that it’s happening _at all_ has arousal throbbing through you so heavily that it doesn’t even matter.

You grind against him slowly at first, but that doesn’t last for very long. Adrenaline pumps through your veins as you enthusiastically rub yourself on him. You’re literally dripping with arousal, and you think you might be delirious when you feel his hips twitch.

It happens again, and your eyes shoot wide open as he thrusts into you. There’s no fucking way you could have imagined it. “Bro…” you whisper, and it’s nothing more than a desperate whine. You’re so close to cumming, to be honest, and all you’ve done is rut against him a little.

He doesn’t answer you, but he thrusts into you again, and his nose buries in your hair, and _god,_ you still can’t fucking move. You can’t tell if he’s awake or not. Fear of getting your ass kicked mixes with the adrenaline you were already high on, and it only takes a few more rocks of his hips to finish you off.

You shake through your orgasm, a choked moan falling into the air as you fail to keep it down. You frantically grind against him, and he somehow holds you even tighter as it wracks you from the inside out. You didn’t think it was possible for you to cum untouched, but here you fucking are.

You take a trembling breath as your senses start to come back to you. It’s with heart stopping clarity that you realize his hand is moving down your body. He feels you through your shorts, the wet already becoming sticky and clinging to you and undoubtedly _his fingers._

“You made a mess,” he says, and heat flares in your cheeks the same way arousal yet again floods your stomach.

Well, he’s awake.

**Author's Note:**

> come be my frienddddd  
> disco: Spook#5253  
> twit: [@br0jangles](https://twitter.com/br0jangles)


End file.
